The Nomadic Verse
The Nomadic Verse is a multiverse created by YpsiFang and WonderPsycho. The Multiverse The Nomadic Verse follows the many-worlds interpretation, meaning that all verses inside of it are simply alternate worlds considered important enough by the creators to be named. Each world is part of a timeline which is parallel with infinite more timelines. Nomadic Verses often display unusual properties, such as different levels of Dimensional Bleeding, technological advancement, or awareness of The Fears. Other Names Nomadic Verses have been given several names. * Alternate Realities * Alternatives * Dimensions * Domains (Lost in Carcosa) * Fates * Layers * Mirrors * Parallels * Planes * Realities (ARC) * Realms (Lost in Carcosa) * Reflections * Streams * Threads (The Ascended) * Universes ** Parallel Universes '''- Used by non-natives of a given universe * '''Worlds ** Homeworld - Used by natives of a given universe ** Otherworlds - Used by non-natives of a given universe Known Nomadic Verses Stories *ARC (The Order Verse) *The Ascended (The Ascended Verse) *Cute Cat Videos ! (The Chaos Verse) *Darkness and Decay and the Red Death (The Hunter Verse) *The History of Normal (The Order Verse) *TheLostJournal00 (The Chaos Verse) *Myfirstchannel100 (The Order Verse) *The Rain Project (The Chaos Verse) *ssequence43 (The Chaos Verse) Development The Nomadic Verse was originally conceived by YpsiFang as an unnamed shared universe for all video games he was planning at the time. He later rebooted the idea as a multiverse, still unnamed. Later, he created Absidiia, another multiverse distinct from the original. After deciding on the many-worlds interpretation as the core of this new multiverse, he decided to merge Absidiia with the original multiverse. Later, YpsiFang struck upon the concept of creating his own Fear Mythos verse. He changed many things about it over its development, none of which are particularly important. At the same time, the more active WonderPsycho was creating his own Fear Mythos verse, the Chaosverse. YpsiFang later decided to make his Fear Mythos verse part of another short-lived multiverse, this time being one of fanfiction. YpsiFang decided against this concept later. It was at this point that WonderPsycho heard of the Ypsiverse, as it was called then. Although not originally intending to make the Chaosverse part of the Ypsiverse, WonderPsycho was interested in contributing. He did so through the God Harvester Verse, a concept revolving around Runners who could kill Fears. Later, WonderPsycho agreed to use the Chaosverse as part of the Ypsiverse. YpsiFang decided to rename it from the Ypsiverse to the YpsiPsycho Verse, as he felt that WonderPsycho and he were equally important. Later, the concept of Nomads was introduced. YpsiFang, with WonderPsycho's permission, renamed it to the Nomadic Verse, which was also intended to show that anyone could use it, not just himself and WonderPsycho. YpsiFang also renamed the Elemental Verse (the eventual conclusion of YpsiFang's first Fear Mythos project) to the Order Verse as a counterpoint to the Chaosverse. The Chaosverse's name was later split into two words to fit with the Order Verse, God Harvester Verse (now Hunter Verse), and Nomadic Verse. Gallery YpsiEAT.jpg Plague Doctor.jpg YpsiArchangel.jpg Wooden Girl.jpg Cthulhu.jpg Slender Man.jpg YpsiRake.jpg Cold Boy.jpg FullSizeRender 7.jpg FullSizeRender 11.jpg FullSizeRender 9.jpg Chaosverse.png|Originally created as The Chaos Verse's symbol, now used as The Nomadic Verse's symbol. Videos Nomadic Verse - Losing My Mind|A tribute music video created by one of WonderPsycho's friends. Category:Verses Category:The Nomadic Verse